Cordelia
Cordelia is a playable character in Fire Emblem Awakening. She is the good friend of Sumia, and the mother of Severa. Profile Cordelia's duty is to protect the royal family, though she also guides Sumia when the latter is in trouble. During her days as a recruit, it was perceived that she was a prodigy in nearly everything she attempted to do, except running. Eventually she would enter the Pegasus Knight squad as an official member, though she was heavily confused. Personality Cordelia is an intelligent and very skillful woman who also has an unrequited love for Chrom which prevents her from speaking face-to-face with him. Fire Emblem Awakening Character Description Cordelia :A Ylissean pegasus knight too humble to see her vast talents. Starting stats and growth rates ) |luck=9 |def=8 |res=8 |move=7 |inventory= Steel Lance Javelin Vulnerary |skills= Speed +2 |la=C |HP1=90 |str1=60 |magic1=20 |skill1=60 |spd1=60 |luck1=45 |def1=45|res1=35 |strm=+1 |magicm=-1 |skillm=+2 |spdm=+2 |luckm=-1 |resm=-1 |recruit=Chapter 7, automatically from Turn 3. }} Reclassing options Pegasus Knight |basepA= Falcon Knight |basepB= Dark Flier |sprite2=File:FEA Cordelia (Mercenary) sprite.gif |set1b=Mercenary Mercenary |sprite3=File:FEA Cordelia (Hero) sprite.gif |set1pA=Hero Hero |sprite4=File:FEA Cordelia (Bow Knight) sprite.gif |set1pB=Bow Knight Bow Knight |sprite5=File:FEA Generic (Dark Mage) (F) sprite.gif |set2b=Dark Mage Dark Mage |sprite6=File:FEA Generic (Sorcerer) (F) sprite.gif |set2pA=Sorcerer Sorcerer |sprite7=File:FEA Cordelia (Dark Knight) sprite.gif |set2pB=Dark Knight Dark Knight }} Growth rates when reclassed |-|Falcon Knight = |-|Dark Flier = |-|Mercenary/Hero = |-|Bow Knight = |-|Dark Mage = |-|Sorcerer = |-|Dark Knight = |-|Bride = Promotional stat gains |-|Pegasus Knight = E |class=Dark Flier |hp=3 |str=1 |mag=4 |skill=1 |spd=2 |def=1 |res=3 |move=1 |weaponlvl= E }} |-|Mercenary = E |class=Bow Knight |hp=6 |str=3 |mag=0 |skill=2 |spd=3 |luck=0 |def=1 |res=2 |move=3 |weaponlvl= E }} |-|Dark Mage = E }} Skills Fire Emblem Heroes About Cordelia's Awakening variation was made available at the game's launch, while the wedding-themed variation was made available from May 30, 2017 to June 14, 2017, alongside the Bridal Blessings update. Cordelia (Knight Paragon) Character Description Knight Paragon :The sole survivor of Ylisse's pegasus knights. Humble and supremely talented. Appears in Fire Emblem Awakening. Base stats |-|★★★★ = |special = Night Sky }} |-|★★★★★ = |special = Night Sky }} Skills Cordelia (Perfect Bride) Character Description Perfect Bride :Pegasus knight of Ylisse who excels in all things, including being delightful. Hopes to marry her perfect match. Appears in Fire Emblem Awakening. Starting stats Skills Fire Emblem Warriors Character Description Cordelia :A hero from the world of Fire Emblem Awakening. She is a genius Pegasus Knight of the Halidom of Ylisse, often found training both for battle and love. Soon after she was enlisted as one of Ylisse's Pegasus Knights, she joined the ranks of the Shepherds. It was then that she began harboring feelings for Chrom. She specializes in tossing enemies around with her spear while soaring over the battlefield. With fellow Pegasus Knights, she strikes with attacks wreathed in light. Base stats Crests Other Appearances Fire Emblem Cipher Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Cordelia appears in the 3DS version of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U as a collectable trophy, but one of Lucina's Palette Swaps is based around Cordelia's outfit. Trophy Supports Quotes Endings Gallery Trivia * Cordelia is an anagram of Caeldori, a character from Fire Emblem Fates. ** Cordelia's Japanese name, Tiamo, comes from the Italian phrase "Ti amo", meaning "I love you". ** Her Japanese name, Tiamo (ティアモ) is also an anagram of Caeldori's Japanese name, Matoi (マトイ). * Cordelia is a feminine given name, popularly associated with Latin cordis "heart". ** In conjunction with her daughter, Severa, their names reference "love and peace" in the Japanese version. * Cordelia's birthday, July 7, is the same day as the Japanese star festival, Tanabata. * Cordelia's English voice actress, Julie Ann Taylor, also voices her daughter Severa, as well as Caeldori and Flora from Fire Emblem Fates. ** Cordelia also shares her Japanese Voice actress, Eimi Okada, with Caeldori. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors characters Category:Females Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits